callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
O Cristo Redentor
O Cristo Redentor is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is based on the level Takedown and the objective is to kill all enemies without harming civilians. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 1 minute 16.2 secondsIGN's Mark Bozon gets a Special Ops hands-on, October 15th 2009 Gameplay The player, or players, starts off the beginning part of the story mode level Takedown that's not too big. The player's objective is to attack and defend against the numerous militia in the village and also keep civilian casualties to a minimum, so they must watch their fire. The amount of enemies they face depends on the level's difficulty: on Regular , they need to kill 30 enemies and can only kill up to 6 civilians. On Hardened, they will have to kill 40 hostiles (including dogs) but can only kill up to 4 civilians. In Veteran, they'll have to kill 50 enemies (again including dogs) but the player can only kill 3 civilians. As always, if a player is damaged too much in co-op, they will be put into Last Stand. There are several care packages containing ammo distributed throughout the level, so if the player runs low on ammo and doesn't want to scavenge for a new gun, these packages can be useful. Tips *The player only needs to score a certain amount of kills, instead of clearing the whole Favela. This means that the player can stay in the starting area, killing off the enemies rushing him. Then when no more enemies are spawning near him, the player can advance a little. *At the beginning of the level there are two AA-12s with Red Dots and Heartbeat Sensors. Also between the houses on the left there is an Akimbo Mini Uzi. Additionally there are Akimbo Desert Eagles if you turn right after you go to the Akimbo Mini Uzi. These weapons can be good for taking out dogs and fighting in Close Quarters. *Dogs are spawned when the hostile counts are divisible by ten. *If you do decide to run around the favela it's a good idea to return to the starting point when the dogs come. *It is difficult, but possible, to jump on top of one of the graffiti-covered bins towards the opposite corner of the map (near where Royce is shot during Takedown). From there the player can jump onto a valve-like object and jump again onto the rooftops. From here they player can jump from roof to roof picking off the militia while not having to worry about dogs. *Alternatively, if the player has made it onto the rooftops, they can jump onto a roof close to the start and can run out onto the road above the start, from there they can climb up the ladder on the truck and have a high vantage point with a good overview of the starting area and all the rooftops. *Note that dogs do not jump in or out of windows. In this respect the house on the left right next to player's spawn may come in handy. When you hear barking, it is a good idea to retreat to that house and point the gun at the door entrance. When you have killed the dogs and no barking can be heard, you can come out. This is especially useful on Veteran difficulty as dogs almost always get the player down in one jump, while on lower difficulties they will usually fail on their first attack to down the player. Trivia * "O Cristo Redentor" is Portuguese for Christ the Redeemer, the name of the large statue of Jesus in Rio De Janeiro, where this mission is set. * There is no set limit of enemies within this level, rather the enemy constantly respawns and they will keep doing so until you have reached the score limit. * This level is based on the level Modern Warfare 2 campaign level Takedown. References thumb|300px|right Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Levels